Cleaning Day
by TheWriter12345
Summary: Michelle returns from a 3 week long mission into Titan Country, and to Wall Sina to not only be met with a dirty castle, but an annoyed clean freak of a Lance Corporal ignoring her. How will she handle this? LevixOC Rated T for suggestive scenes.


_Man was that a long trip. I haven't even seen the squads since I left 3 weeks ago. I heard there's new cadets joining us soon. Should be interesting. _  
As I walked through the grounds of the castle, I saw windows being flung open, making me jump. I looked up seeing Levi was the culprit. I smiled. I hadn't seen him since I left.

"Hey Levi! Why don't we take a break?!" I yelled up to him.

"This place is disgusting! It needs to be cleaned. Get up here and help!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, before I kept walking to the back door in the court yard. _Clean freak. I just get back and I don't get as much as a hello. Didn't he see it was me? _ I saw Eld was out there beating a rug out. He looked pissed off.

"Fun cleaning?" I smirked.

"Piss off. Why aren't you helping?" he asked, annoyed.

"I just got here from the inner walls of Sina. My meeting with the Military Police went as well as expected." I sighed, leaning against a wall. My 3DM gear clanged gentled against it.

"Those military bastards don't know what we do to help humankind." Eld scoffed.

"Yeah… Nothing I can do. Levi wants me to help upstairs. I'll see ya later." I replied.

I pushed off the wall, and headed inside. I walked up two flights of stairs before I was met with a cloud of dust. Waving at the air, I coughed. It burned my lungs to breathe. I tried seeing through it, but it seemed to have no end. A figure walked into the hallway. They ran towards me, dragging me into a room. It was clear in there. The coughing continued as I sat down on the bed.  
"I'm so sorry Sargeant Strauss. Are you alright?" a voice asked.

I looked up seeing it was the new cadet Eren Yeager. He was dressed in cleaning gear.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I coughed.

"It's called cleaning." Levi's voice answered.

I looked over at him by the window. He wore the same annoyed frown he always wore.

"Well, excuse me. The amount of dust in that hallway is enough to choke a titan." I exclaimed.

"We'll open some windows to filter it out." Levi replied.

"Fine. If you want help so bad. I just got back and I don't get so much as a 'hello, or a 'nice to see you are still alive.'" I sighed.  
"I didn't mean-." Levi started.

"No, It's fine."

Sitting up, I started unstrapping my 3DM gear. As they clanged to the floor, I rose to my feet, hands on my hips. Levi stood, looking at me, eye brow raised.

"Well… So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

I looked around before his eyes settled on a pair of objects.

"Here, start scrubbing the floors." He replied, handing me a brush and a bucket.

I grabbed it, getting down on my knees as I took off my jacket to roll up my sleeves. I started scrubbing the area by the window, and worked my way over.

"Eren. We're done here. Why don't you go start on the other rooms with Petra and Aruruo?" Levi suddenly said.

"Got it Sir." Eren responded, saluting, and leaving the room.

I continued scrubbing, until someone grabbed my wrist. I looked up seeing Levi kneeling beside me.

"What? You wanted me to help." I replied.

"I know. Now, I want you to stop."

He pulled me to my feet, pulling me against him. I blushed hard, as he wrapped his hands around my waist. I looked up into his steel grey eyes, seeing a spark in them. A smirk played on his lips.

"Levi, what are you-." I stuttered, before his lips were pressed against mine in a needy, passionate way.

I jumped a bit at the sudden contact, but kissed him back. It was nice, and definitely different than the little pecks or kisses I usually get. Suddenly, I was being backed up, and pushed down onto the bed. I squeaked as Levi climbed on top of me, and started straddling me. I blushed harder, looking up at him, as he pinned my arms above my head.

"L-Levi. I don't think this is the-." I said quietly, trying to compose myself.

"Eren won't come back, and I locked the door. It's a perfect time." He replied.

He took off the bandanas on his head, and threw off his gloves. Intertwining his fingers back with mine, he leaned in close, our faces centimeters apart. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, and his body pressed up against mine. I squirmed underneath him, trying to hide the spreading blush on my face. _I probably looked like a tomato. What brought this on? He's usually not one for affection. Is it because I got mad at him?_

"You're so cute when you squirm like that, Michelle." Levi smirked.

"Don't…. tease me, Levi." I stuttered.

"I promise I'll try not to." He chuckled.

He leaned down, kissing my neck, brushing the hair away. I moaned softly when I felt his mouth bite my neck gently.

"Be… be careful. You'll leave a mark." I moaned again, as I felt his tongue flick over the spot.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle. It won't be too noticeable." He mumbled into my hair, returning to the spot, sucking on it.

He pressed against me, this time, pushing my legs apart, grinding against me. I gripped his shoulders, moaning at the sudden contact. He let go of my hands, grabbing my legs, and putting them around his waist.  
"Levi…" I moaned softly.

One arm was now wrapped around my waist, the other on my left leg, holding it up. I moaned at every small touch, as he pressed harder against my core. He soon, left my neck, moving up, kissing my cheek. He hovered above my face, before kissing me passionately. It was like earlier, warm and nice. Different. I melted into his embrace, and his lips. Soon, he was asking for entrance into my mouth, which I gladly gave as his tongue slipped into my mouth. His tongue stroked mine, sucking on it gently. I moaned softly into his mouth. I felt heaven on earth as this continued. Pleasure spread throughout me. Warmth pooled in my belly as he grinded against me. The fabric seemed restraining, as I wanted to just rip it off his body. It seemed so improper of me, but I didn't care.

He pulled away soon, panting hard. I breathed in and out, trying to get air to my deprived lungs.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked breathing hard, still blushing.  
"I'm sorry that I got mad at you. I was simply trying to get things done." He said, kissing my neck again.

"It's fine. I know how much of a clean freak you are." I chuckled.

He pulled away, glaring at me. I kissed his cheek, earning a rare smile.

"You were gone so long, you worried me. I didn't think I would get to ever do that." He breathed, sighing.  
"Do what?" I asked.

"Kiss you like that. Make you moan like that. Make you squirm." He smirked.

I hit his arm. He chuckled before nuzzling my neck.

"Seriously though. I forbid you from ever being gone that long again." He said in his serious tone.

"If the commander needs me to go, I have to." I replied.

He sat up, looking at me. I looked at him confused.

"I'll have a word with him. He'll listen to me."

I grabbed his face in my hands, and rested my forehead against his.

"Listen. I'm a strong fighter. Second to you. I'll be fine okay? And you will be able to do those things, because I am not going anywhere. I promise." I blushed, smiling.

He looked into my eyes before cracking a half smile.

"I'll hold you to that promise." He replied.

"Deal." I smirked.

He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me just as deeply as before. I ran my hands down his chest, fiddling with the buckle on his upper chest. Unbuckling it, I slipped it down his arms, and started working on the buttons of his shirt. As it opened, I couldn't help pulling away to look at his perfectly toned and shaped chest.

"Impressed?" he teased.

"You're just a lot more buff than I thought." I replied.

I ran my fingers down it, hooking them at the top of his belt. His lips were back on my neck, as his hands groped my chest, as he started working the buttons down my shirt. The pleasure was there. It ached between my legs. I could feel his bulge in his pants pressed against me. I let out small moans as he grinded against me more.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door. We both froze.

"Hey, Levi! All the other rooms are finished." Eren called out.

Levi growled, sitting up.

"Good. Now go see if Petra and the others needs help." He replied.

"They are going scouting around the area before we set up outside. They wanted to see if you guys wanted to come along. Why is the door locked?"

Levi looked pissed off now. He got up, walking to the door, and swung it open. I quickly gripped my shirt over my chest, sitting up. The look on Eren's face was priceless. He turned bright red, looking between us. I couldn't help blushing myself.

"I'm sorta busy here. Go on. We'll meet up with you guys later." Levi replied, then slammed the door, locking it once again.

He walked back over to the bed. I sat there blushing. He sat on the edge. _Eren didn't see anything, did he? This is probably the most inappropriate situation you could walk in on._

I looked up at Levi. He smirked, pulling my hands away from me shirt, letting it fall open. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me onto his lap. I squeaked when I landed on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Shouldn't we go with them scouting?" I asked.

"No. They're fine. Now where were we?" he replied, smirking.

He put a hand on the side of my face, pulling me in for another passionate kiss.

"So much for cleaning day huh?" I chuckled.

"Just shut up and kiss me, brat."

"Whatever you say shorty."

Let's just say, I couldn't show my face or my hickied neck at training the next day.


End file.
